


The Grumpy Ol' Bunny

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi, lee!springtrap, ler!bonnie, ler!chica, ler!foxy, ler!freddyfazbear, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Springtrap's physical body under the animatronic suit, is the biggest mystery to fill the animatronic's thoughts. It's so much a mystery, that Foxy and Freddy have tried to capture him to open him up and look. But whenever they try and get some answers, Springtrap scares them off with his creepy, grumpy nature.Soon, Bonnie and Foxy join forces with Chica and Freddy to find out just what he is, and what his insides are truly made of without issues.
Relationships: Animatronics & Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Grumpy Ol' Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sounds pervy, now that I think about it...but, it's not! I swear! It's just curiousity. It's like a couple kids breaking a toy of theirs, to figure out how it works. Only, this toy is alive, and an angry equivalent of Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street. XD 
> 
> I would like to credit @fivecoins for inspiring me to write this fanfic. HI! 👋
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* A few cusses. That’s all though.

Springtrap is a very...strange being. He smells like mold, ashes and soap, and has quite a few holes in him. What his endoskeleton is made of, is also a mystery to the other animatronics. Why does the man have red knots on his ankles? Why is there red rope on his endoskeleton? Why is part of his ear missing? Is he hiding things in his body? What IS Springtrap? What they do know however, is his attitude. He's somewhat rude, has very little of a filter for his thoughts, and often comes across as a grumpy old man. Foxy would even say he's got the attitude of 'an old Janitor'.

But, that hasn't stopped him from trying to learn more about them. 

Well...actually the truth is, it has...a lot...

But, not anymore! Foxy and Freddy had set up a trap to lure Springtrap over to them. Chica and Bonnie had joined as well, looking at the plan. 

"I'll keep throwing stuff at the surrounding area and making noise to keep him interested." Chica offered. 

"Okay. Try not to hit him. He'll only get angry if you hit him." Foxy told Chica. 

"Right. We don't want that. Though if he does end up getting hit, we'll have to continue while he's angry." Chica replied. 

"Freddy?" Foxy pointed at Freddy. 

"I'll grab him when he comes close." he told him. 

"And Bonnie?" Foxy asked. 

"I'll start investigating! I really wanna know." Bonnie explained. 

"I'll help with the investigating too." Foxy added. 

"Okay! Let's get this started-" 

"What are you doing...?" someone said behind them, interrupting Freddy. All 4 of the animatronics jumped and yelped in surprise. Foxy fell onto the ground, while Bonnie quickly got rid of the map. 

"Hiiiii Springtrap, buddy old pal..." Chica greeted as un-awkwardly as possible, giving him light elbows to the his arm. 

Springtrap narrowed his eyes. "Are all chickens idiots, or is it just you?" Springtrap asked. 

Chica narrowed his eyes back at him, and decided to do the kidnapping himself. Chica picked up Springtrap and wrapped him into a big hug. "HUGS FOR THE GRUMPY BUNNY!" Chica declared. 

Springtrap's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Springtrap yelled, squirming around. "LET ME GO, YOU DUMBASS DUCK!" Springtrap yelled. 

Freddy frowned. "Awww...I wanted to capture him." Freddy whined. 

"you can hold him if you want." Chica told him, holding the animatronic out. 

"Oh gosh...NO! DON'T YOU DARE! CHICA, PUT! ME! DOWN!" Springtrap yelled, squirming more and more frantically as Freddy walked up to Chica and Springtrap. 

"Here you go. One salty Springtrap, coming your way." Freddy teased befre handing him over to Chica. Chica placed his cupcake down and grabbed onto him with his hands. 

"Thank you Freddy" He replied. "Is this comfy for you?" Chica asked Springtrap. 

Springtrap started squirming right away. "YOU'RE GONNA SQUEEZE MY ENDOSKELETON OUT OF MY BODY! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Springtrap ordered. 

"Wow! I don't think I ever realized that Springtrap's a toddler!" Chica reacted. 

"I am NOT!" Springtrap shouted back. 

"Hmm...giving me sass? That's definitely childish behaviour if I've ever saw it." Chica joked. 

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were giggling and laughing at the funny scene in front of them. 

"Now, to answering the burning questions going through all our heads: What are you even MADE of?!" Chica asked. 

Upon hearing the question, Springtrap whined and threw himself backwards in annoyance. "Why are you guys OBSESSED WITH WHAT'S INSIDE OF ME?!" Springtrap shouted. (Pocket, the author of this fic, who's looked up tons of pictures on the subject: "SCIENCE!") 

"Because it's so different compared to the rest of us! It's...foreign." Bonnie explained. 

Springtrap let out a whiny cry. He was not in the mood for this! 

"So first off: What does your skull look like?" Foxy asked, before poking the top of the bunny mask with his hook. 

"It looks like a skull, alright?" Springtrap huffed. 

Bonnie started looking around the suit for a button to remove the mask. But...there was no buttons. Nothing around to let it go. "There's no buttons anywhere." Bonnie commented. "Can I try pulling it off your he-" 

"NO! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PULLING MY MASK OFF. I may be an animatronic, but I can STILL FEEL SOME THINGS!" Springtrap warned, growing worried and nervous that Bonnie was gonna try pulling the mask off. 

"Okay! Okay, I won't!...I'll just look inside your mouth." Bonnie replied, before opening up the spring Bonnie jaw. 

Upon looking inside, Springtrap had a purple skull, with a second mouth inside! "Hi." Springtrap spoke with the inner mouth. 

Bonnie shrieked in surprise, closing the jaw and jumping back. "UM...Why is there a SECOND MOUTH?!" Bonnie asked. "And WHY IS YOUR ENDOSKELETON HEAD PURPLE?!" Bonnie asked. 

"Purple? Seriously?!" Freddy asked, looking inside the animatronic mouth region. Sure enough, there was a bit of purple showing up inside the animatronic. "Whoa...That's not right." Freddy reacted. 

Springtrap sighed. "It's a human skull. I was a human before I got trapped in this suit." Springtrap explained. 

"OOooooohh..." all 4 animatronics reacted all at once. 

"So you're a human animatronic?" Freddy clarified. 

Springtrap sighed, but nodded. "Yes." he replied. 

Chica lifted Springtrap up a little bit. He started looking at Springtrap's insides through all angles of the holes in the back of the suit. Springtrap awkwardly attempted to protest, not feeling very comfortable by how he was handling it, but also feeling thankful he wasn't getting hurt in any way. 

"Lift him up more. I wanna check something out." Bonnie suggested. Chica nodded her head before lifting Springtrap up. Bonnie grabbed his ankle, and started checking out Springtrap's calf and foot. "Huh...your foot is covered with metal, but it looks like there could be a foot in here." Bonnie told them. 

Springtrap threw his head back, annoyed by all this. "It's a boot. Of COURSE I had feet in here! But both of my feet shattered when the springlocks broke through them." Springtrap explained. 

"Wait...did your body possess the suit after you died?" Chica asked. 

Springtrap looked around with his eyes half open, growing bored as he was getting examined. "Uh huh." Springtrap replied. 

"Wait a second...How did you know he died?" Bonnie asked, removing his one hand from Springtrap's cyborg foot. 

"He got crushed by the machinery inside the suit. Of course that would kill a human!" Chica replied. 

"She's right." Springtrap added in an uninterested tone. 

"Huh..." Bonnie muttered. "Wait, you said you can feel some things, right?" Bonnie clarified. 

Springtrap's eyes were beginning to close. "Yyyyyyup." Springtrap replied. 

"Are you able to feel this?" Bonnie asked before poking the top of his foot. 

Springtrap's eyes widened for a moment, as he was woken up by a poke to the foot. "Yup. You successfully woke me up." Springtrap replied.

"Okay. Are you able to feel this?" Bonnie asked, before lightly massaging his foot with one hand. 

Most of Springtrap's body just melted at the touch. He let out an almost silent sigh as a small smile showed up on his lips. It felt amazing to feel a massage like that. "Mmmm hmmm...Just keep doin' that." Springtrap told him, leaning his head back as relaxation took over his body. 

Freddy and Foxy observed the scene with curious eyes. They've never seen Springtrap so relaxed and content like this before! It was so new to them! 

Bonnie's own face began to perk up into a curious smile as he continued to massage his foot. He moved his thumb closer to where the ball of Springtrap's foot could've been. He started pushing and wiggling into the spots under the toes, located on the ball of his foot. He started pushing underneath Springtrap's big toe, and worked his way to the middle of the ball grip. 

Springtrap's mouth widened and showed off his teeth, and pulled his arms towards his chest a little. "Hehehe...Ohokay...cahahareful Bonnie, it tickles." Springtrap warned him casually, leaning his head against Chica's chest as a pillow. 

"Tickles?!" Bonnie exclaimed, retreating his fingers. 

"It tickles?" Foxy clarified. 

"You're ticklish?!" Foxy exclaimed, unable to believe such a weird fact. Springtrap's eyes widened as he realized his horrifying mistake. 

"Uh-Wait! I wouldn't say 'tickles' per say, I prefer the term 'sensitive'." Springtrap explained. 

Bonnie rolled his eyes and laughed at the stupid attempt to cover it up. "Sensitive, ticklish, same difference." Bonnie replied before wiggling a single finger on the ball of his foot. Springtrap gulped and attempted to pull his foot away from Bonnie, but to no avail. Bonnie was too strong for him. So, he tried kicking him with the other foot. But the moment the other foot came flying towards the bunny, Bonnie would only temporarily switch feet and tickle the flying foot until it pulled away from him again. 

Springtrap was stuck in a tickle trap. But he was determined to win. Springtrap tried to kick as hard as he can, and pull his foot away as quick as possible so he could lessen the tickles. But Bonnie ended up just dropping the bound left foot, and grabbed the kicking foot instead! The ghost tickles on his left foot were still making him giggle, and Bonnie was now tickling his right, dominant foot! He was losing the fight very quickly. Springtrap struggled to breath properly without silent giggles taking over, and his left foot was too weak to do much kicking damage to Bonnie. 

"Chica! You're holding his upper body, right?" Foxy asked. Chica lifted him up the slightest bit, to show fox his hand positioning: On the sides of his chest. "Try tickling his armpits!" Foxy suggested. Chica's eyes widened as a small, eager smile grew onto his beak. 

Springtrap's eyes widened in horror. "WAIT! NO, PLEHEASE DON'T! WHAT HAHAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! WHAHAT HAHAPPEHENED TO MASSAGEHES?!" Springtrap yelled, his laughter starting to show up the littlest bit more as his foot was tickled. 

Eager to get him laughing a little more, Chica used both of his index fingers to tickle the inside of both of his armpits. This move would end up breaking the cyborg animatronic. 

"NOHohohohoho! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahands ohohohohoff!" Springtrap broke, giggling and squirming as 3 separate spots were tickled. 

a huge smile spread onto Freddy's face as he heard Springtrap laugh for the very first time. He covered his excited smile with his bear paws. "Oho my gosh! Springtrap, the animatronic infamous for being a dick, can actually laugh! Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming!" Freddy reacted. 

"If you're dreaming, we must be dreaming the same dream!" Chica added. 

"Yohohohou guhuhuys ahahare ahanimatrohohonihics! Yohohou cahahahan't drehehehaham!" Springtrap told them through his giggles. 

"Since when?! How do you know we can't dream?!" Bonnie asked with a smirk. 

"Yohohohou're rohohohobohohots! Rohohobohots dohohon't dreheheam!" Springtrap replied. 

"Well listen here, you uncultured cyborg! I'll have you know, that we in fact CAN dream! And we have very strange dreams!" Bonnie told him. "Well...at least I do..." Bonnie admitted. 

"I do too!" Freddy admitted. 

"I dreamt about a bunch of dinosaurs playing soccer!" Foxy admitted. 

"I had a dream that a witch was giving rich people explosive money." Chica told them. 

"I had a dream about a flooded kingdom, that needed a huge vacuum to suck the water out." Bonnie explained, stopping his fingers to let Springtrap breath a little. 

Springtrap's giggles quickly died down. "Yohohou guhuys hahave the weheheheirdehehest dreheheams..." Springtrap admitted. 

"You think? How about you?" Chica asked, stopping his fingers as well. 

Springtrap took a moment to start properly breathing, before answering him. "Nohope. Not that weird. The weirdest dream I ever had, was about me running a farm, and all the farm animals kept shouting profanity's at me." Springtrap told him. 

Foxy laughed at that. "That's kinda funny, actually. Just a bunch of chickens chasing you down and screaming: 'GIVE ME BACK MY EGGS BITCH!'" Foxy joked. 

Springtrap laughed as well. "Yeah, or a horse just donkey kicking you from behind, and saying: "Sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure I can still kick your ass." Springtrap added. Chica laughed at the joke, as well as Freddy. 

"But enough talk...Are you ticklish anywhere else besides the feet and the armpits?" Chica asked. 

Springtrap's eyes widened at the mention of tickling, and his squirming started right back up again. "NO! No, I'm not. Why would I be ticklish anywhere else?" Springtrap reacted, attempting to fool them. 

Chica giggled evilly. "You're not fooling anybody. Now come on-" Chica started tickling under his left armpit with his index finger, "Where else are you ticklish?" Chica asked. Springtrap squealed at the sudden ticklish feeling under his armpit, and continued to yelp and laugh as he squirmed away from the single, yellow finger. "Are you ticklish on the belly?" Chica asked, signalling for Freddy to come over and try tickling his belly. Freddy walked up, took a moment to 'crack' his fingers outwards, before wiggling his fingers teasily at the green-looking animatronic. Springtrap fell into a puddle of nervous giggles just from looking at the fingers, and looked away from them. 

"I'm gonna take this as a 'yes'! I think someone has a very ticklish belly." Freddy replied, before looking around Springtrap's belly region. 

"F-Freheheheddy, dohohon't! Plehehehease dohon't!" Springtrap begged. Holy crap...He wasn't even being tickled yet and he's already a giggly mess! 

"He doesn't really have much of a stomach area..." Freddy explained, before reaching his index finger into the the open area above the hips. "But he DOES have a spinal spot right here-" Freddy poked the lower spine that showed itself in between the open area between the chest and the hips. Springtrap shrieked and fell into high-pitched laughter, that quickly began to die down. Freddy gasped and smiled at Chica. "Well what do ya know?! Jackpot!" Freddy declared. 

"NOHO! NOT THERE! OH GOSH! NOT THE SPINE, NOT THE SPINE, GEHET AWAHAHAY FROHOHOM MEHEHEHEHEHE!" Springtrap begged loudly. 

Despite the begging getting more frantic, Freddy kept going. He gently placed his finger on the spine, and wiggled his finger on it for only a couple seconds... 

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" Springtrap shouted loudly! Freddy smirked, and wiggled his finger on the spine again. "HAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GEHEHEHET AHAHAWAHAHAHAY FROHOHOHOM THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Springtrap howled as he kicked and squirmed as much as he possibly could. 

Freddy removed his finger for good this time, and let the man breath. "Wow! I think that's your worst spot yet!" Chica reacted. 

Springtrap was breathing somewhat heavily, trying to take as big of breaths as he could to make up for the oxygen he had lost. But despite the breathing struggles, Springtrap nodded his head. 

Foxy really wanted a turn next. So, he walked up to Chica and looked around to see where else he may be ticklish. He knew that certain spots existed, and some were much worse than others. He wanted to make sure he chose a calm, more giggly kind of tickle spot. So, the fox attempted his neck. Foxy wiggled a finger onto the side of Springtrap's neck, just for a test run. Though the wiggling did spawn a couple little giggles and a little hand to push away, it didn't grant him the desired effect. So, Foxy went for another test spot: the ears. 

The question that Foxy had, however, was if Springtrap could feel his bunny ears. So, Foxy tried running a finger up and down the front of the ears. "Can you feel this, Springtrap?" Foxy asked. 

"Feel what?" Springtrap replied. 

"My finger against your ear. I'm guessing you can't feel this?" Foxy clarified. 

"Nope. My ears are separate from my head." Springtrap replied. 

"Okay." Foxy reacted. Next, Foxy tried the back of the ears. "Can you feel the back of the ears being touched?" Foxy asked. 

"No. I have no nerves up there." Springtrap replied. 

Foxy nodded in understanding. Funnily enough, the words 'I have no nerves up there' stuck with Foxy for a few minutes. This was just enough time to help Foxy come up with a new theory. Foxy brought his fingers to the bottom of the ears, and scratched right at the base of the ears and the top of the skull. 

To Foxy's surprise, Springtrap squealed and shook his head to try and shake the fingers off his ears. Foxy only went for the other ear however, and smiled widely when Springtrap broke into a fit of high-pitched giggles. "Hehehehehehehehehe! Ohohohokahahahahay, mahahahaybehehehe I cahahan feeheeheel sohohohomethihihihing ihihin thehehe ehehehehears..." Springtrap admitted. 

"Hmmm...Good to know." Foxy reacted, continuing to scratch at the base of the ears. Springtrap attempted to remove his fingers with his hands, but Chica was way ahead of him: the evil animatronic chicken tickled his armpits everytime he lifted his arms! This caused his arms to crash back down, and his giggles to increase into laughter. 

It was quite adorable for Freddy and the others to see Springtrap like this. Who knew such a grumpy animatronic like Springtrap, would end up hiding such an adorable side of himself? Turns out, Springtrap had lived his whole life as a human AND an animatronic, with this kind of side to him! 

Chica seemed to be enjoying Springtrap's giggly side as well, as evident in her coos and teases. "Look at this cute little bunny we have in our grasp! So stuck! So trapped! Unable to do anything except for laugh, and squirm in our tight, tickly grasp!" Chica teased like a mother would to a bratty toddler. 

Springtrap threw his head back and whined in between his giggles. "Nohohoho teheheheheasihihing! Plehehehease nohohoho teheheheheasihihihihing. Ihihihihi'm gohohohonna dihihihihihihie!" Springtrap begged. 

"Oh wow! Not only can you grow flustered from a little teasing, you can also speak bullshit?! That's incredible!" Foxy reacted, pretending to be surprised as he only increased his scratches. 

"HahahahaHAHAHAHA! FOHOHOHOXYHYHYHYHYHYHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! EEEEEEHEHE!" Springtrap shouted, growing more and more flustered the longer it went on. 

"A man who can speak bullshit as fluently as you can, deserves a reward of even MORE tickles!" Foxy added. "Hey Bonnie! You wanna help out?" Foxy asked. 

"I'd love to!" Bonnie replied as he lifted up Springtrap's foot again. Bonnie started wiggling his fingers everywhere he could reach on the single foot. 

"NAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAT MYHYHYHYHY FEEHEHEHEHEHEHEET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Springtrap squealed as much as he could. 

"But why not? Your feet are such a fun spot to tickle! So many different spots to travel! Here-" Bonnie wiggled his finger on the inner arch. "Here," Freddy moved his wiggly finger to the outside of the foot. "Heeere-" Bonnie dragged his finger to the heel and started drawing circles. "Even here!" Freddy declared, wiggling his finger under his toes. 

"BAAAHAHAHAHA! Hehehehehehe! NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! EEEEEEHEHEHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOES!" Springtrap shouted, reacting differently to the different spots before squirming and squeezing his toes. No matter how much he tried to stop it however, Bonnie's finger was still able to wiggle its way in there, and tickle his toes back open! It was driving Springtrap insane that he couldn't do anything to stop his finger from tickling there. 

Springtrap attempted to kick his foot again. But to Springtrap's surprise, Bonnie caught it! "Hey Freddy! There's a spare foot for you to tickle. You wanna take it?" Bonnie offered. 

Freddy smiled. "Why I'd love to!" he replied. Freddy picked up the foot, and wiggled a couple fingers on Springtrap's foot.

"OOOOOHOHO NOOOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! FREHEHEHEDDYHYHYHYHY STAHAHAHAP!" Springtrap begged. 

"I barely started!" Freddy replied. 

"Here, Freddy. I'll stop this foot for a bit, so you can get a turn." Foxy offered. 

"Aww! Thank you Foxy." Freddy thanked before wiggling his fingers on Springtrap's inner arch. 

"HehehEHEHEHEHEY! COHOHOME OHOHOHOHON!" Springtrap laughed. 

"Come on? Come on what? Come on, that's all you got?" Freddy asked. 

"NOHOHOHO! THAHAHAT'S NOHOHOT WHAHAHAHAT IHIHI MEHEHEANT!" Springtrap yelled, hoping and praying he wouldn't make the tickling worse. 

"How dare you question my ability to tickle! I'll show you!" Freddy declared. He wiggled all 4 of his fingers all over the foot, where he could reach. Springtrap screamed and fell into a huge pile of cackles. "There! Having regrets yet?" Freddy asked, becoming unusually competitive. 

Springtrap only continued to cackle and add squeals and snorts in between! The animatronic was DYING and he couldn't stop his own demise! "IHIHIHI'M SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHARRYYYYHYHY! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Springtrap shouted. The animatronic couldn't even finish his words at this point! All he could do, was laugh and squirm in Chica's grasp. But to Springtrap's surprise, he didn't feel tired! Like, at all! 

While Springtrap tried to process that thought, Chica had noticed his struggle to properly speak. So, she spoke up herself. "Alright Freddy...let's give him a break." Chica advised. 

"But I didn't get very long to tickle him!" Freddy reacted. 

"You put that upon yourself. The more you tickle him, the less time you get." Chica told him. Freddy frowned, but stopped his fingers to let him breath. 

Springtrap managed to calm himself down quite quickly, and soon realized something that explained everything: He's an animatronic now! He didn't need to rely on oxygen to live anymore! 

"Springtrap? Are you okay?" Chica asked. 

Springtrap snapped himself out of his thoughts. "I'm alright...I'm actually fine!...I guess I don't need to breath, which is nice to be honest." Springtrap explained. "I guess this also means my lungs are useless." Springtrap added. 

"What is it like being able to breath?" Foxy asked. 

Springtrap looked over at him and leaned his chin against his hand. "It's...an automatic thing my body can do by itself. It's like having 2 balloons in my body that fill with air and let the air out." Springtrap explained. 

"So if you don't need to use your 'lungs' anymore..." 

"I can keep tickling you without any problems!" Freddy declared before resuming his tickling fingers. 

"BAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOT MYHYHY FEEHEHEHEHEET! AHAHANYWHEHEHERE BUHUHUT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Springtrap shouted at him. 

"But why?" Freddy asked, stopping his fingers. 

"Be-behehecause ihihi'm nahahat aha fahahan ohohof beheheihing tihihickled ohohon myhy feehehehet." Springtrap told him. 

"Well, where DO you like being tickled?" Freddy asked. 

Springtrap couldn't help the wide, wobbly grin that filled his face. 

"Uuuuuuhhh..." Springtrap muttered, looking away awkwardly. Freddy waited for a few minutes to see if he would answer him. "My..." Springtrap attempted to get it out, but it was hard to. 

Freddy smirked as he rubbed his chin. "Am I gonna have to guess?" Freddy asked, wiggling his fingers eagerly. Springtrap giggled and shook his head. "Fihihine! There is a body part that everyone has, except for Chica." Springtrap hinted. 

All of the animatronics (apart from Springtrap) looked around at the differences between them and Chica. 

"A tail?" Bonnie guessed. 

Springtrap shook his head. Upper body." Springtrap hinted. 

They went back to trying to find differences. Pretty quickly, something clicked into Foxy's brain! "Ears!" Foxy yelled, pointing at Springtrap's ears with his hook. 

Springtrap smiled. "You won. You got it right." Springtrap replied. 

Freddy just laughed at Springtrap's stupid little trick. "You could've just said it!" Freddy told him. 

"I know, but...I couldn't. Everything in my brain was screaming 'Don't tell them'. So, I made it fun." Springtrap replied. 

Freddy smirked and walked up to him. "Oh! Well Springtrap, I hoped you enjoyed your fun. Because now...it's my turn!" Freddy declared before wiggling his fingers on Springtrap's lower ears. Springtrap squeaked like a mouse, and bursted into high-pitched giggles for a while. 

Yup. This was worth it. This was worth the extra time spent. Though Springtrap doesn't like to show off his happy side very often, the tickling seemed to have encouraged a more...playful side of Springtrap to arise and take over. Though it was only a start, it was still better than the angry, grumpy old janitor that previously took over his personality. Though Springtrap didn't end up automatically falling into another playful mood, he did get tickled and teased a little more by the fazbear family. When he was being too rude, an animatronic was bound to show up behind him and poke him a few times to get him giggling. Sometimes, Springtrap would test the limits and end up in a full-blown tickle fight! And to make matters worse for Springtrap, the other animatronics were not cyborg like he was! So, they couldn't be tickled back! How unfair! 

But the animatronic band's favorite times, were when Springtrap started testing their patience on purpose! All of the playfulness in the Pizzeria seemed to have given Springtrap a little bit of a mischievous streak. When they would tease him, he would learn to tease back. Which to his surprise, actually worked! Especially when they weren't expecting it! Little known fact; animatronics can be flustered when teased enough. And soon, the teasing had turned into full-on competition! When they warned him he'd be tickled, they had to be serious about it and go through with it or else he would call them bluff! Thankfully though, the competitiveness would end up backfiring the moment all 4 of them had pinned him down and tickled him down to a puddle of giggles. 

So...Springtrap got used to being the victim of the tickling most of the time. Though it didn't always start off with playfulness and straight up giggling, his brain would quickly catch up and make him feel happy. And that's all he needed to feel okay with the new, playful companions.


End file.
